Goodbye
by brat64
Summary: Dark AndomedaRommie POV on the events of 'It's Hour Come Round At Last'.


A/N: Ok, this is the first Andromeda fic I have ever written, and the first song fic vie ever even thought of writing. So, that's two first I have to deal with. And I'm sorry if you find a mistake with the episode references. I didn't get a chance to start watching the show till after the first season finale. That fact alone makes me want to kick myself in the head. :Tries to kick self, ends up doing it, and falls back-doing two flips, lands on back, sits up and says "Wow." : And if anyone's already done this I'd like to say sorry! Whew! That was a long one::winks:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Andromeda. This is just for fun! So don't sue me. Please. It belongs to the WB and who ever else.

**Disclaimer #2:** Nor do I own the song. I'm just using it for some fun. It belongs to the SpiceGirls. There! Now On With the Story!

**Edited as of September 15, 2005 for just about everything. (The most embarrassing being that I spelled 'Tyr' 'Try')**

**Goodbye**

_Listen little child,  
There will come a day  
When you are able, able to say  
Never mind the pain, all the aggravation  
You know there's a better way, for you and me, to be_

Andromeda gave one last warning. "Code red! Officers down!" She looked at her AI self in front of her, saddened by the beam sticking through her stomach. She shook her head. Her crew-her family, her ship were all falling apart around her. Even in her holographic form she was weak. The Magog had done allot of damage, she was blinking in and out. While she still could she walked around her deck.

_Look for the rainbow, in every storm  
Fly like an angel, Heaven sent to me_

She came upon Captain Dylan Hunt and squatted down next him. His face was bloody and torn. She wished she could wipe his hair out of his eyes but in this state she could touch nothing. There were only weak life signs coming from him. If he were to survive he would need medical help now. As it was, there was no one to help him, to help any of them. "Good bye Dylan." She moved on.

_Goodbye my friend_  
_I know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel ya here_  
_Its not the end  
Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears  
So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no  
no, no, no, no_

Trance was lying on her back, she wasn't that badly hurt, only unconscious. She would be ok, that was, until command was invaded as well. She wanted to reach out, to shake her, to yell for her to help. Help them all. But she couldn't. "Trance!" She whispered, her hand passing through her cheek. It was no use; she would only wake up when it was too late. She took a step away. Fear crept upon her.

_Goodbye my friend  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel ya here  
Its not the end  
Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears  
So glad we made it, time will never change it, no, no  
no, no, no, no_

If only one of them would wake up, they could save them. She knew it was only a meager hope. Rommie could not remember ever being this scared. _/But maybe I have. Would I know/_ She wondered. "Trance," she said in a whisper, one more time. She silently said goodbye to the purple girl.

_Look for the rainbow, in every storm  
Find out for certain, loves gonna be there for you  
You'll always be someone's baby.  
Goodbye my friend  
Know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel you're here  
Its not the end  
Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fears_

Rommie moved on once again. Looking around for the last life force she detected on the ship, Beka. She found her across the room from where she had been standing. She was also no closer to waking up. Rommie closed her eyes.

_The way we used to scream and shout  
We never dreamt you'd go your own sweet way.  
Look for the rainbow in every storm,  
Find out for certain, loves gonna be there for you,  
You'll always be someone's baby_

Beka would have been alright too, she might have a concussion, like Trance. But Rommie would never know. She didn't even have any idea where their enemies were. She only knew that they were on their way to the command room. Her systems were growing weaker. "Beka, come on fight it!" Nothing.

_Goodbye my friend  
I know you're gone, you said you're gone although I can still feel ya here  
Its not the end  
Gotta keep it strong before the pain turns into fear_.

She moved away, not able to see anything else. Not wanting to. She had no idea if Tyr, Rev, or Harper were alive. She didn't know what to hope for them. If they were alive that meant that they weren't on the ship. Rommie knew that meant that the Magog had them. She didn't want to think of what they were going through if they were alive. So she opted not to wish, not to think about it. She faded in and out a few times.

_So glad we made it, time will never, never ever change it,  
no, no, no, no  
You know its time to say goodbye (no, no, no, no)  
And don't forget you can rely (no, no, no, no)  
You know its time to say goodbye (no, no, no, no)  
And don't forget on me you can rely (no, no, no, no)_

_I will help you on your way (no, no, no, no)  
I will be with you everyday (no, no, no, no)  
no, no, no, no_

_I will be with you every day..._

Rommie hated all the very human feelings that assaulted her. She couldn't do anything about them. In this form she couldn't cry. But she wanted-needed to, on the floors all over her ship were the blood of her family. Their life force was bleeding away. She heard a pounding and turned towards the doors-that were hardly even there, even though she couldn't do anything about it. "No," As the Magog burst in, the last thought she had before she faded out was 'Goodbye...'

The End


End file.
